


Wanderer

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Owl is often a late night wanderer.





	Wanderer

Put the tools away, do not touch them for the rest of the night. Put on your pajamas, and go for a walk outside, even though you have no coat. Lose the feeling in your fingertips for the night.  
  
Go into the caves, and let nothing guide your wandering. Find the blue stones, follow them until your whole world is blue. Walk around the camp, observe, take it in and do not speak of what you see. Do not begin to seek anything, you will not find it here.  
  
Sit on the ground, lay back and watch the stones and their twinkling. Try not to think and end up thinking too much. Roll over, listen to the sounds of the night, stare at the dirt- did you even bring your glasses?  
  
The world is fuzzy, and dim, and you do not ask it to be more.  
  
When the morning comes, or at least when you have awoken again, you are in a bed you do not recognize as your own. You are in a tent, and there's is a man with curly hair over one eye asleep in a chair beside your bed.  
  
You get up, tuck in the covers. It would be rude to leave a mess. Pat the man's shoulder and leave. Travel back from whence you came and do not ask questions, nor answer them. Do not speak at all, leave them curious- for is that not what you always wanted? To be a mystery?  
  
When you are home, flip the sign to say 'open.' Smile as people come in and pass by. Put on music and make idle conversation.  
  
Be content with the knowledge you will do this again tonight.  
  
Mark down to bring your glasses this time.  
  



End file.
